You like Ally!
by PerryGirl110
Summary: This is my take on what i think will happen when Dez and Austin have that talk in Campers and Complications. Its auslly related of course!


**Okay, this is my take on what I think the "Austin/Dez talk scene" in Campers and Complications will be like. Please comment are review :D**

"Don't you see what's going on here?"

Dez, Austin's best bud and video producer, spoke into the silence of the practice room. Austin sat at the piano bench, a look of child-like jealously on his face. He looked up as Dez continued...

"You like Ally!"

"WHAT! No way, thats CRAZY!" Austin replied defensively. Ally and Austin had been music partners, and best friends, for about a year now. And if there was one thing Austin was certain of, it was that he most definitely did NOT like Ally.

"Is it?" Replied Dez. "You have been acting kind of jealous lately..."

"NUH UH!" Austin answered, without skipping a beat, "I like Ally, but not in that way!"

Dez moved to the other side of the practice room and plopped down in a chair. He crossed his legs like a therapist and then spoke up. "Oh really?" he said in a sarcastic, unbelieving tone, "And what exactly do you like about Ally?"

"Well..." began Austin, "I like writing songs with her..."

"Uh huh." Dez said, implying that Austin should keep talking.

"I like that I can talk to her about anything."

"Continue."

"I like that we know each other so well that we can practically finish each other's sentences."

"Go on." Dez said with a smile and some wild hand gestures. He could tell Austin was getting closer to realizing the truth

"I like her smile... And the way she laughs!" Austin said suddenly. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. A smile was plastered across his face. The vision of Ally in his head was now as bright as the sun, with her big brown eyes, flowing hair, flawless skin, and bright white smile. He really did love that smile. It could light up all of Miami. Actually, it could light up the entire galaxy! And her laugh... oh her laugh. It was like music to his ears. He'd do anything to see that bright smile and have that laugh ring out through the practice room. ANYTHING. The next sentence flowed out of him before he had a chance to comprehend what he was saying.

"I like the little sparkle she gets in her eyes when she's really happy" he continued. He could see it now. That sparkle that never seemed to go away. It was always there. Evidence that an amazing soul lived inside that young body. A clue that Ally was beautiful both inside and out.

"And I like the way I feel when she hugs me," Austin finished, "Like i'm at the top of the world! Like nothing, and I mean NOTHING, can ever stop me." Despite all the fame he'd received these past months, those hugs were the highlights of his year. That soft, fuzzy feeling he felt in the middle of his stomach felt whenever she wrapped her frail but surprisingly strong arms around his neck. The way his eyes just closed without him thinking about it, his brain trying desperately to slow down time, wishing that this could go on forever. Hugging Ally made him feel strong.

Dez looked at Austin, a look of "I told you so" stuck up on his face. He just sat there and stared, waiting for Austin to realize what was really going on. I didn't take long.

"Oh man," Austin stood up, an expression of surprise on his face. "I l-like Ally" he said into the silence. Those were the words he'd been hiding for a long time. And now they had come out. Finally they had come out.

A smile appeared on Austin's face, but it slowly faded. "I KNEW IT!" screamed Dez, "YOU LIKE ALLY!"

"Not so loud." Austin hissed at him. "This is serious. I can't like Ally! I just CAN'T!"

"Why not?" Asked Dez, "Just tell Ally how you feel. She might feel the same way."

"I CAN'T DO THAT! Even if she does like me back, she's dating Elliot and Im dating Kira. It will never work," Austin replied, "Plus, even if Kira and Elliot didn't exist, dating might ruin are careers, and more importantly our friendship. I can't risk that! Our friendship means too much to me!"

"Awww, thank you Austin." Dez exclaimed stupidly, "Our friendship means a lot to me to."

Austin signed. Obviously the old Dez was back.

"Dez..." Austin stated. "I was talking about Ally. I need you to be serious. I need help! I LIKE ALLY! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!"

**Okay, thats about what I think will happen. Please comment and review. It would mean a lot to me :)**


End file.
